


London Girl

by NoirAngel011 (orphan_account)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kinda a songfic?, London Boy by Taylor Swift, idk how to tag this, swap au, you'll just have to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: While on a vacation with her family in Europe, Amity keeps bumping into a beautiful stranger.Swap AU, where Luz is a witch and Amity is a human but Luz lives in the human world after she ran away during a war on the Boiling Isles when Belos tried to completely take over and lives in London because she was just trying to get away from everything. She’s adopted a British accent and stopped doing magic, trying to forget about her entire old life.Luz and Amity end up meeting because soulmates.Might delete later, idk
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	London Girl

**Author's Note:**

> They’re both college-aged in this and Luz left the Boiling Isles on her own at 14. It’s up to you to decide what she did in those four years between leaving and becoming an adult. There’s one f-bomb but I didn’t think it warranted a T rating.
> 
> (Yes the referenced “boyfriend” is the guy from episode 2 that Luz has a crush on)
> 
> This is based on Taylor Swift's "London Boy"
> 
> This was original written for another fandom. The pears and apples reference made more sense there.

“We need to take a ride on your motorcycle sometime.” 

Amity perked up as she picked up a conversation happening a few feet away from her as she walked behind her parents, taking in the beautiful sights of London. Amity looked over, watching a tall boy with black hair that almost looked navy walk next to a Latina looking shorter girl with the messiest chocolate brown hair Amity had ever seen. Somehow she pulled it off though.

“Says the guy who’s constantly talking about his ‘kickass scooter’,” returned the girl, making air quotes with her fingers. As they laughed, the girl turned her head slightly in the direction of Amity. Amity almost stopped walking right there as she caught a glimpse of her smile.

After a short pause, Amity shook her head and ran to catch up with her parents. She didn’t take her eyes off the couple as she walked. Soon though, their paths split and Amity had to follow her parents towards the restaurant they had a dinner reservation at.

The next day and Amity was leaving a small boutique where she had originally just been looking but ended up buying more than she really had the money for, but her dad shouldn’t be too terribly mad at her for buying ‘souvenirs’ with her credit card. As she was exiting, she bumped into someone. Her bags went flying, scattering along the entryway. She ended up on the floor. She rubbed her head and adjusted her glasses, looking up to find a familiar-looking hand reaching out for her.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going!”

There was that voice again. The same one from yesterday. She took the hand, following up her arm and up her blue coat to her face. Looking down at her was the prettiest set of brown eyes she had ever seen. Her face was angelic, framed by her unruly hair.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t watching ei-either,” Amity stuttered. The girl helped her get up and then together they gathered her bags. “Thank you.” Amity thanked her once everything was back in her arms.

“Of course.” If Amity had blinked at that moment, she would have missed the wink the Latina sent her way as she walked off into the store. Amity walked out, making it only a few feet from the door when she mentally kicked herself. She had forgotten to ask for the girl’s name.

If she went back in now she would look dumb. Amity accepted her fate and walked off, knowing she would never see the pretty local again.

Okay, now the universe was just fucking with her.

Amity was walking through a market with her family, shopping for a few essentials as they moved to a nicer hotel for the second half of their stay in London before they flew out to Paris for Christmas. She heard a laugh to her right and thought her eyes were deceiving her for a moment. A girl stood with her back to her, a hoodie with cat ears on the top pulled over her head. She was closing an umbrella in the entryway. She was with that same boy, and Amity could only assume that he was her boyfriend.

She grabbed a shopping basket, walking into the produce section of the market. She picked up an apple and placed it into her basket. Against all her instincts, Amity found her feet walking her over to the girl.

Next to the apples were the pears. Amity picked one up.

“How good do you think pears are this time of year?” Amity found herself trying to make stupid small talk.

The girl looked up from where she was studying a brown spot on another apple, looking like she was deciding if it was going to poison her.

“They were best in October,” she says. Amity found herself hanging on every word she said. Her accent was beautiful, light and airy but mature at the same time. Amity sets the pear down at the same time the girl sets the apple down. “Hey, I ran into you yesterday!” she exclaimed, suddenly recognizing Amity. The boy who came with her who was browsing the fresh vegetables looked up at her outburst.

“Oh yeah, we did? Small world I guess.” They laughed, and Amity couldn’t think about how cute the girl’s giggle was.

“Are you on holiday?” she asked, looking Amity up and down, studying her.

Amity nodded. “My family is touring Europe for a few weeks.”

“It simply is just beautiful here. Especially this time of year. It’s always raining, but sometimes some of the rain turns into snow and they mix and it’s amazing,” the girl gushed, looking out the window.

“I never did get your name. I’m Amity, by the way.” Amity blushed at how awkward she was.

“Oh! I’m Luz. Luz Noceda.” Luz held out her hand and Amity shook it. She was wearing mittens, but Amity still managed to memorize every curve of her hand, from the way she held her fingers to the way she gently squeezed as she shook. Amity never wanted the interaction to end.

“Luz! Come on, we’ve got to hurry.” The boy came up to them, taking her arm and tugging gently. She rolled her eyes.

“Maybe I’ll see you around, Amity.” She gave her a small wave before being whisked off.

“Yeah, see ya…”

It was the last day of Amity’s stay in London. Amity just wanted to see Luz again, to take one last good look at her and say goodbye.

They were in the airport, getting ready to fly to France. Amity knew she wouldn’t find her here, but her eyes couldn’t help from scanning the crowds. They were walking to their gate when she spotted her.

For some reason, she was here, and she was waiting at the gate next to Amity’s. She was on her phone, texting.

She looked up, locking eyes with Amity.

“Amity?” Her voice carried across the terminal. She broke out into a smile. Amity waved, beginning to walk over.

Luz’s eyes widened and she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a blue sticky note, handing it to Amity.

“I’m really sorry. I have to go, but call me some time.” There was that split second wink again. Amity glanced down at the note. A number was written on it. She recognized it as having a California area code. As she turned to go, one of the questions rushing through Amity’s mind slipped out.

“What are you doing here?”

Luz looked back at her, a smirk on her face. She pulled down her hood slightly, revealing that her ears were pointed. In an American sounding voice Amity had never expected to hear from the local, she said,

“I’m not running anymore. I’m finally going home.”


End file.
